Jay Kyle
|Gender = Female|Eye Color = Light Brown/Hazel|Marital Status = Married to Michael Kyle|Occupation(s) = Stock Broker (formely/fired) (currently) Stay-at-Home Mom Accountant (formely)|Nickname = Jay|Age = 37|Hair Color = Season 1 - Light Brown Season 3 - Light Brown/Blonde|Family = *Michael Kyle (husband) *Junior Kyle (son) *Claire Kyle (older daughter) *Kady Kyle (younger daughter) *Unnamed Child (unknown sex) *Joe Kyle (father-in-law) *Ann Kyle (mother-in-law) *Ken Kyle (brother-in-law) *Kelly Kyle (sister-in-law) *Unnamed Mother *Unnamed Father *Possible Brothers and Sisters *Vanessa Scott (daughter-in-law) *Junior, Jr (Grandson)|Romances = Michael Kyle|Interests = Beauty Singing|Talent = Singing|Status = Alive|First appearance = "Pilot"|Last appearance = "The 'V' Story"|Portrayed By = Tisha Campbell-Martin|image = }} Janet Marie "Jay" Kyle (née Thomas), usually referred to by her nickname "Jay", is the matriarch of The Kyle Family and mother of Junior, Claire and Kady. She is also the grandmother of Junior, Jr. Biography Personality Jay=She is a very excitable and nice person. During the series, Jay's maiden name is contradicted as in the Season 2 episode "Make Over", in which a frumpy-feeling Jay gets a new look, her maiden name is said to be Thomas. However in another episode her maiden name is said to be Johnson. In the "Pilot", Jay gets a job at a stock broker firm, much to Michael's chagrin, a job which she is subsequently fired from in the season two episode "Jay Gets Fired". In the fourth and fifth seasons, a running gag featured Jay often uttering a devilish laugh when she has a plan or when she thinks something is funny. When the other Kyles witness her laughing at something that's really not funny, they sometimes gave her a "not funny" gesture to make her stop. Jay has also been portrayed as something of a hypocrite and delusional. Seeing herself as better, smarter or more experienced in subjects than she sometimes actually is. She is quick to point out her husbands and family and friends flaws but gets very defensive of her own to the point of denial. |-| Junior=When Michael evicted Junior from their house in Season 3, "Jr.'s Risky Business: Part 2" after catching him and his girlfriend Vanessa in their bed after having sex, she is the one who tries to have Michael rethink his decision. When Junior drew a portrait of her she asked him to redo it as it looked nothing like her (it actually looked exactly like her). When he drew it again the portrait was of Halle Berry, she insisted it looked exactly like her. |-| Psychology=During her time as a psychology student Jay started analysing everything her family did and giving false diagnosis until Michael tricked her into seeing what she was doing using a technique she prescribed. |-| Therapists=She also often calls therapists if she believes something is wrong with Michael but quite clearly does not want any actual help, she just wants to be told she is right and Michael's wrong. She takes offence when he calls up a therapist about a problem she has and quite blatantly says they only call the pheraphist if their is a problem with him. She is also quick to leave another pheriphists office when it was apparent the woman wouldn't take her side. Eventually though they did see an impartial therapist. Age Season 1=32 (thirty-two) |-| Season 2=33-34 (thirty-three to thirty-four) |-| Season 3=34-35 (thirty-four to thirty-five) |-| Season 4=35-36 (thirty-five to thirty-six) |-| Season 5=36-37 (thirty-six to thirty-seven) Trivia * Her maiden name is Johnson, stated by her husband * However in "Make Over" it is stated her maiden name is Thomas. Gallery jay.jpg Hqdefault.jpg Episode-9-clip.jpg 1106.jpg 200861532351202333555.jpg Category:Character Category:Female Category:Adult Category:Main Characters